


the angel's best

by xuxikr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxikr/pseuds/xuxikr
Summary: Mark tells him that Cheonsa has never really had a birthday party.This year however, Donghyuck's determined to turn it all around.





	the angel's best

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of my enrara (a study on the neighbor) and I suggest you read that first to get a gist of the context here. Cheonsa's birthday is on October 4, (1004) which is pronounced the same way as Cheonsa's name is! And also, Cheonsa's name means angel so that's that. I hope you like this short one, even if it feels kind of rushed :( I just had to do something for my favorite baby!!

When Cheonsa walked into Donghyuck's life and apartment (quite literally) a couple of months ago, he never imagined that he'd be the main event organizer for her third birthday party. Sure, he's imagined about being Mark's boyfriend but that's exactly beyond the point. 

Mark tells him that Cheonsa has never really had a birthday party. Her first birthday's celebrated by their family, with Mark being weird with his friends at the time and in the year after that, there was trouble in paradise so they celebrated with just eating out in Cheonsa's favorite Unicorn themed restaurant.

This year however, Donghyuck's determined to turn it all around.

His dynamics with Mark and Cheonsa haven't changed much. He still babysits Cheonsa whenever Mark's not around. He's busier these days, with his music production and his university years getting more hectic. He's almost graduating too so he's exerting extra effort. Donghyuck understands this. His apartment's mostly unlived in, with him staying at Mark and Cheonsa's apartment for most of the day to look after the toddler. He doesn't mind, he likes supporting his boyfriend and his love for Cheonsa is unconditional at this point.

He's conversing with Cheonsa on the kitchen table, Cheonsa tall enough to get rid of her high chair so she's sitting on stacks of Mark's old books with her feet dangling off the edge of the chair. "So, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Cheonsa looks up from her cake, a gift Jeno brought over because he thought Cheonsa's birthday was this week. All the talking Donghyuck has been doing in their group chat about the birthday party must have gotten to him. Jeno has apologized for getting her cake in advance, but Donghyuck always says that it's the thought that counts. "Birthday?"

"Yeah! Birthday, you know—balloons, dancing, Renjun oppa coming over... and cake."

Cheonsa's eyes light up at Donghyuck's words, which one specifically—he isn't quite sure.

"Renjun oppa? Cake?"

Donghyuck nods. "Yes! We'll invite Renjun oppa and then we can get you a cake if you want."

"Wow," Cheonsa claps her hands together, her big eyes bright as she looks up at Donghyuck. "More cake! And Renjun oppa!"

"Yes!"

"You just have to accept it." Renjun says as he wheels their shopping cart forward, the metal contraption full of party needs as they roll down the aisle.

"Accept what?"

"That even if you're Mark's _b word _now, I'm still Cheonsa's favorite oppa."

"B word?"

Renjun turns around from where he's leaning forward on the cart handle, leans back on it as he pushes it backwards. It's a dangerous act, yet Renjun makes it look so nonchalantly easy. "Bitch."

Donghyuck guffaws and kicks Renjun, the threat sends Renjun into a laughing fit as he bolts into a run, pushing the cart away from Donghyuck as he runs along the empty aisle.

"I'm nervous though, what if she doesn't like it? What if she gets scared of the party poppers? What if she has an unknown allergy to chocolate cake that we aren’t aware of? I don’t want her to get an allergic reaction on her birthday—”

“Hyuckie,”

“What?”

When Donghyuck turns around to look at Mark, who’s sitting on the couch with the fondest smile on his face, Donghyuck feels as if Mark’s making fun of him. So he sighs, puts his phone back in pocket as he has just gotten off a conversation with the bakery they custom ordered Cheonsa’s birthday cake from.

“You’re overthinking this.”

“I just want it to be the best birthday party she’s ever had.”

Mark walks over to where he is and Donghyuck turns to him to enter into his awaiting arms. It’s rare that they have moments like this, with Mark busy and Cheonsa always around (tonight, she’s at Jaemin’s and Donghyuck’s fearing that Jaemin is spoiling her with everything she ever wanted), so Donghyuck treasures being able to cuddle with Mark like this.

“Trust me,” Mark says, “the fact that she has a birthday party because of you already makes it the best birthday party. Thank you for doing this Hyuckie, I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

Donghyuck laughs against Mark’s shoulder. “You’ll probably just buy her a slice of cake and think that it’s party—”

“Hey!” Mark pulls away from him in protest, “I’m not that bad!”

“Whatever you say, Mark.”

“And we have balloons? And cake? And dancing? And Renjun oppa?”

Cheonsa’s bouncing around in her bedroom as Donghyuck tries to get her into her dress. It’s her birthday morning, and she hasn’t been outside her room just yet. Outside, Mark, Taeyong, Taeil, Mark’s parents and Donghyuck’s friends have gathered to celebrate Cheonsa’s birthday. He’s a bit worried with only inviting adults, but he really doesn’t have any options when it comes to kids her age, she’s not in daycare and their building houses mostly students.

“Yes we do, sweetheart. Now come and wear your shoes so you can show everyone your birthday outfit!”

He finds it endearingly easy to make Cheonsa follow his instructions, especially when there's a reward and a Renjun interaction involved. He doesn't know why or when or how Cheonsa developed such fond feelings for Renjun but he doesn't question it if it helps him get Cheonsa to put her sandals on.

Donghyuck also brushes Cheonsa's hair back, putting on pins in her hair to keep them in place.

In no time, he's holding Cheonsa's hand as they make their way out to the living room. Donghyuck has sneakily texted Mark that they're on their way out and that they should prepare the cake for her to blow.

When they exit Cheonsa's room, Cheonsa's making sounds of interest at the turned-off lights, and just as they planned—Mark comes into view with the Lightning McQueen inspired cake they ordered, three candles lighting it up and Cheonsa squeals at the sight of the cake. She doesn't even listen to them sing her a happy birthday.

Cheonsa closes her eyes firmly and clasps her hands together, the light of the candle flickers as everyone waits for her to make her wish with their breaths held in. Then, Cheonsa blows her candle.

They clap for her when she opens her eyes, Jeno pops the party poppers and Jaemin starts to play the birthday music (all songs that Cheonsa loves, curated by none other than Donghyuck). Cheonsa’s smiling so wide, her eyes lit up in glee as Mark takes away the cake, and Cheonsa runs to where Donghyuck is standing.

“Happy birthday, princess.” Donghyuck greets her, beaming down at Cheonsa who’s hugging his legs as she smiles up at him.

“Thank you, Hyuckie oppa!”

“Anything for you.”

Cheonsa giggles and makes grabby hands at him, asking him to crouch down at her level and so he does diligently. Everyone around them seems to disappear as Cheonsa drags him nearer to her, cupping her mouth as she leans forward to whisper in his ear.

“Do you want to know what I wish?”

“Yeah? What did you wish for?”

"I have two!"

Donghyuck doesn't have the heart to tell her that you're only allowed one wish per birthday, but he muses her and smiles. "What are they?"

"I wish that Renjun oppa will marry me."

Shock overcomes Donghyuck's features, opening and closing his mouth as he's unable to find a proper answer to that wish. But before he can even speak, Cheonsa's already blurting out her second wish. 

“And! I wish that Hyuckie oppa will come live with us!”

Six months later, Donghyuck finds himself in Mark's living room, with Cheonsa lodged in between them as they rewatch Moana for the hundredth time. And it's getting late, Cheonsa should be tucked in bed but instead, she's tucked underneath Donghyuck's arm—safe and sound, knowing that Donghyuck doesn't have to go home.

When he looks at Mark smiling at him and Cheonsa, Donghyuck realizes that he is home.


End file.
